


What Matters Now

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: One Shot: Ansgt'sChapter 1 - Pearl and AmethystChapter 2 - Pearl and Jasper





	1. Pearl and Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst

I ran my hands through my hair as I looked out to the Ocean. I listened to the waves slowly hitting the shore.

I looked down to my hands and wondered if this was real. If I was still here, I felt empty inside.

But there was not anything inside of me was there? My body is an illusion, I muttered. My hands went to my Pearl.

What would I be if I were to shattered, Is it my soul that would cease to exist if my gem were to be crushed.

That term that Rose would say would fill humans, their emotions, what would make them unique, "Their souls." she would say.

But where was she now, What about her "soul"? Had Rose indeed disappeared to give life to her son?

I exhaled deeply and leaned over the railing of the porch. It was dark outside, another cycle of the earth's rotation at work.

Pearl did at one point appreciate Rose's love of this Planet. But Rose was gone, and Pearl's love slowly disappeared with it.

My train of thought was interrupted when the porch door opened.

Amethyst stumbled from the porch door and placed a hand on my shoulder. She sighed deeply "Come back to bed, P" she begged.

Her arms wrapped around my waist as she shapeshifted to my height, "Please, I miss you." her words we sincere as I felt her head press against my back. 

I clasped my hands over hers and agreed; it had taken her a while to realize that I had escaped from her embrace. Amethyst's sleep had always been heavy, making it easy for her to sneak away. 

"I will be right there." I snapped.

Amethyst's arms wrapped around me tighter. "You're coming back with me now," she grumbled.

I could feel her scold form on her face. I didn't mean to lash out at her; she deserved better than me.

I let my body relax into her hold, and I felt her pick me up and cradle me against her chest.

I felt comforted by her warmth as she held onto me close. My head tucked under her chin as she picked me up and carried me back to bed. 

Even though I rarely slept, I let her lay me down and spoon me. I listened to her breaths shorten as she fell back to sleep.

As I laid awake, I reveled in the fact that Amethyst loved me, even if I couldn't love myself.


	2. Jasper and Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Pearl

Pearl’s body shook as Jasper let out a deep breath. She traced her eyes over Jasper's gem, noticing her perfect cut. Never had see seen a gem as flawless as her's. Pearl gently placed her hand on Jasper's face and kissed her gem. 

Jasper's eyes flashed open as she awoke, quickly pressing Pearl to her chest. Pearl was star struck it was truly a vulnerable moment for her. Jasper squeezed her eyes shut a few times to clear the haze, but a toothy smile spread across her face as she looked up at Pearl.

Jasper's voice was groggy as spoke, "You stayed with me..?" 

Their past’s of heartache always danced in the back of their minds. Jasper used to flinch at Pearl’s touch saying she could still feel the chains that held her down. Tears would come from the warrior's eye’s as she broke down. But Pearl refused to let the gem crumble, she comforted her and showed her the love she deserved. 

Pearl’s fears ate at the back of her mind. Would Jasper turn out to be like Rose, leaving her after years of love and devotion? Pearl wouldn’t accept Jasper’s kindness at first. She would shy away from the gem, disappear after she had shown her affection. But what caused Pearl to stay was when Jasper wrapped her arms around her. The words pulled strings on Pearl’s heart as she heard the words “I love you.”

Pearl buried her face into her partner’s chest. The words mumbled, but Jasper heard them the same. “There's no place I would rather be".


End file.
